


Things You Said When You Were Drunk.

by damnmysterytome



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome





	Things You Said When You Were Drunk.

It had been years since the last time Michonne and Andrea had lied eyes on each other, their high school graduation to be exact. They'd broken up the week before, knowing they were going to be on opposite ends of the country. Andrea was going to Washington State and Michonne would be going to University of New York. While it had pained them both to do it, they had decided that doing a long distance relationship during their first year of college wasn't going to work. They needed to focus on school.

  
They had agreed, five years from then they'd meet again. They would have both graduated and hopefully would have job. That was the plan.

  
But it didn't work out that way. Three years after the date they agreed on, they still hadn't seen each other again. Nothing was working out. Every time the other was available, the other wasn't.  
After a while, they both gave up and both of them moved on.

  
Michonne had opened her own restaurant and started a family. Andrea had become a partner at the law firm she was working at and started dating a local cop. They'd gone their separate ways and didn't contact each other.

  
Except twice a year. Andrea called Michonne on the day that they broke up and Michonne called Andrea on what would have been their anniversary. It happened like clockwork.

* * *

 

  
_May 26 (The day they broke up)_

_  
_Michonne sat down on her couch with a glass of wine, a book, and her cell phone. She had an hour before she expected Andrea's phone call and figured, why not get some reading done?

  
She set her cell phone down on her lap, opening the book to the last place she left off on and began to read.

  
With the book in her hand, the time until her phone began to vibrate against her lap passed quickly.

  
Michonne glanced at the caller ID, it was the same number but she never saved the number.

  
“Hello?” Michonne said into the phone, playing the game of 'not knowing who was calling'. She always did.

  
“Hi, Mich.” Andrea was slurring, clearly drunk off her ass. Michonne's eyes widened at the sound of Andrea's voice, letting out a weak chuckle.

  
“Drea, are you drunk?” She asked, even though she knew the answer.

  
“No.. I only had like... seven glasses of wine at dinner.” Andrea said, letting out a loud laugh into the phone.

  
Michonne shook her head, letting out a small scoff. “Why did you drink that much?”  
“I broke up with Shane.”

  
Michonne remembered who Shane was, he was the cop that Andrea had started to date two years ago. She had seemed happy with him.

  
“Why?” Michonne asked, frowning.

  
“Because I'm still in love with you.” Andrea admitted.

  
Michonne stopped for a moment, feeling her stomach twist in knots. “Oh.”

  
Andrea was quiet for a few minutes before speaking again. “Do you still love me?”

  
It was Michonne's turn to be silent. “No.”

  
“Oh.” It was minutes before Andrea spoke again and when she did, her voice was breaking and trembling. “I have to go.”

  
“'Drea...”

  
“Goodbye, Michonne.” Andrea said before hanging up the phone.

* * *

 

_December 31/Jaunary 1 (What would have been their anniversary)_

_  
_“Three hours until midnight. Think we'll make it?” Shane murmured to Andrea as he crawled into bed next to her.

  
As son as Andrea had told Michonne that she was in love with her and Michonne told her she didn't feel the same, she'd made up with Shane. She had loved him, even if she was still in love with Michonne. Shane was good to her, they were good together.

  
“have we ever made it to midnight??” She asked, turning to look at him as she covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

  
“Nah.” He mumbled, rolling onto his stomach and draping an arm around Andrea's waist.  
She smiled to herself, lifting up the folder in her hand to be able to read over her file.

  
“Are you really working on New Years Eve?” Shane asked. Andrea shut the files and tossed it to the floor as she turned to look at Shane.

  
“Nope.” She said, grinning before leaning over to kiss him.

 

* * *

 

Andrea watched the seconds on the clock on her television count down, Shane fast asleep at her side. “5, 4, 3, 2, 1.” Andrea whispered along to the count down. “Happy New Years.” Andrea mumbled to hserlf, the phone sitting on her stomach immediately beginning to vibrate in her hand.

  
She smiled to herself, having worried that after their conversation, Michonne wouldn't have called. “Hi..” She said into the phone once she'd answered it.

  
“I lied.” Michonne slurred into the phone. Andrea glanced at Shane and sat up, pulling his arm away from her waist. She picked up her robe from the end of the bed and wrapped it around herself as she walked into the bathroom. As she shut the door behind her, Michonne began to speak again. “When I told you I wasn't in love with you. I lied.”

  
“You're drunk, Mich.”

  
“Doesn't make it any less true.” Michonne argued. “I am still in love with you... I can't be... But I am.”

  
“I know, I know.” Andrea said softly. She understood why Michonne lied and why it took being drunk to actually admit it. She'd had the same issue. “I wish we had just tried to make the long distance thing work.”

  
“So do I.”

  
They talked for an hour about the regrets they had, about where they thought their relationship would be if they had stayed together. They talked about what would happen if they were to get back together.

  
By the time they'd hung up, Andrea was in tears.

  
Because she knew that Michonne wouldn't remember a thing in the morning.


End file.
